


Poco a Poco

by tuxedomarch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Language, Other, School, poco a poco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during their childhood, oikawa and the reader had always been close and oikawa had always felt something in his chest though he could never describe the feeling. Soon, the reader moves away, leaving a young Tooru in sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poco a Poco

**Author's Note:**

> written this reader insert awhile ago on my devianart. Added a few changed because its almost a year old so i made it more readable!! thank you!!
> 
> Poco A Poco (adverb): little by little; gradually

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  
\--  
Junior High: Year 1  
\--

At 12 years old and freshly starting out in volleyball, Oikawa Tooru continued to stare at the world wide-eyed. This new fascination of being away from elementary school and getting closer and closer to being in high school everyday. He wasn't immensely popular quite yet, but did keep his friend Iwaizumi Hajime close by at all, or even most times.

It was the second day of the second semester and the day that the young volleyball superstars life changed forever.

"Good morning class," the teacher greeted, "Good morning sensei" the class chorused in response. Gesturing to the child standing next to them that most students hadn't realized until now, the teacher continued to speak.

"this is [L. Name][F. Name], they're a new transfer student. Please treat [L. Name] with respect and treat them fairly. They don't know very much Japanese since they recently arrived from [country name]."

Staring at the other child that was looking nervously down at the floor, Oikawa felt himself being lured in by their appearance, not sure what this feeling in his chest was.

\--  
Junior High: Year 2  
\--

Befriending the transfer student was anything but easy to Oikawa. Even with the help of Iwaizumi it was difficult. [L. Name] spoke almost no Japanese besides 'thank you' and 'im sorry'. Both boys spoke none of [L. Names] native tongue either.

But by some force, they were able to become inseparable friends.

The three would signal each other with their hands, pointing to objects as signals for actions. Whether to play or follow. [L. Name] would practice volleyball with the other 2 during breaks and would show up during some of their practices.

They became known around the school as "No Speak Trio"

Oikawa became more engrossed in volleyball, practicing at every moment he could. His heart would skip a beat when [Name] would point to a volleyball with a grin, making a tossing motion with their hands. He didn't understand the erratic beating in his chest when [Name] would serve him the volleyball quite yet.

\--  
Junior High: Year 3  
\--

[Name] had began to speak some Japanese. Though no where NEAR the fluent level, they were able to properly communicate with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"I saw your game before night..." [Name] said as Oikawa was throwing the volleyball against a wall, nodding. "Not before night, [L. Name]-chan. Last night." [Name] simply giggled and rolled their eyes.

"And you did? I didn't see you there!" he said a bit surprised, stopping the tossing. "Yes! You play very well!" [Name] cheered with a grin on their face. Oikawa felt his face heat up a bit, "A-Anyway...w-where are you thinking of going to high school next year?"

"Not sure yet.." [Name] mumbled, trailing off into thought "I will just follow Oikawa-kun and Iwaizumi-san to high school!"

Oikawa sat down next to his friend, grinning himself "You better, promise you'll be there for me? Forever?" he asked, sticking out his pinky

"Forever!" [Name] responded with a grin and intertwined their pinkies together.

\--  
High School: Year 1  
\--

Year 1 was the year Oikawa had his heart broken. Sure he was doing amazing on Aobajousai's volleyball team for a first year, and sure his fame had grown explosively all over the school, but this was a year he wanted to forget.

His precious [L.Name]-chan had left to do studies in their home country over the summer. All the words exchanged were simple 'good byes'. [L. Name] had tried to tell him something, but they didn't know enough of the Japanese language to convey exactly what they were saying.

Needless to say, Oikawa was left in tears. He would simply lay in bed most nights, dreamless and lonely was the way he was for year 1.

The once fluttery feeling he got in his chest when [Name] was around, was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a dark, empty and dreaded feeling.

\--  
High School: Year 2  
\--

The emptiness continued to swallow up Oikawa Tooru, now setter of the high school and growing fame, managed to hide his sorrow behind his cheerful smile. Days turned to months, he couldn't remember the last time he genuinely laughed.

With time comes age, and at 16, Oikawa Tooru decided to give up on his precious [L. Name][F. Name], knowing they'll never return to him. He had begun dating this one girl whom he thought would be able to replace [Name]. But as he became more involved in volleyball, his girlfriend dumped him for not spending enough time with her.

His heart was now en-capsuled by loneliness.

\--  
High School: Year 3  
\--

There was talk of a new student in the halls, a new student from [Home Country]. They apparently had [eye colour] eyes and [H. Colour] hair as well.

Oikawa shook his head, it couldn't be true. [L. Name] left years ago, never to be seen again. He knew that, he shut them out his heart a year ago. He continued his path, greeting his little group of fangirls for a few minutes before retreating into his classroom.

"Good morning class," the old teacher spoke, next to him, was someone near Oikawa's age. They were [Tall/Short] and had [Hair Length]{H. Colour] hair with complementary [Eye Colour] eyes. Just like his precious [L. Name]-chan had all those years ago.

As the class bowed to greet their teacher and retreated to their seats, the person bowed.

"Hello! My name's [L. Name][F. Name]! I used to live in this region but moved away for some extra studies! I've returned for my final year in high school and look forward to learning with you!" they said with a grin, before bowing once more and retreating to find a seat.

Oikawa felt his heart stop and his eyes widen. It was them. His beautiful [L. Name]-chan had finally returned to him.

His heart felt like it would nearly explode when [L. Name] turned around and sent him a smile.

~*~

Lunch had come and Oikawa immediately went to [L.Names] side "Y-You're here!!" he stuttered, studying his friend intently.

Giggling, [Name] smiled "I told you I would be back by our Senior year, Oikawa-Kun!". Nearly falling to the floor, the boy shook his head "Y-You can speak Japanese fluently...a-and you never said youd be back!!" he retaliated quickly. "Well...I tried to, I did my best but I didn't know any Japanese at the time, remember how I tried to tell you and Iwa-san something?"

Oikawa stopped, he never really payed much thought to what [L. Name] was trying to say that day. The day he felt his life had ended.

"And, I got too lonely. I missed you a lot." [Name] said shyly, hiding their face in the uniforms jacket.

Oikawa bent down onto his knees and rested his head on the desk with a small smile gracing his features, "I missed you a lot too..."

The feeling of erratic heartbeats were shared between the two this entire time. The feeling of butterflies in the stomach. The weird warmth.

This was something the two had felt each other for a long time, both not knowing the right words.

Love


End file.
